Crimson Night
by NightLark
Summary: Story one in my Alternate Twilight series. What if the Volturi weren't so nice to Bella, Edward and Alice? Bella is hurting inside, locked away at Volterra. will her heart ever heal? Rated M for Rape and lemons like most of my stories
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: I am starting a series of ****'****what if stories?****'**** This is the first one, set during New Moon. What if the Volturi hadn****'****t been so nice to Bella, Edward and Alice? I will try to do a range of different stories, any suggestions review or PM me.**

"Edward! Move!" I shrieked, dashing across the square. He was standing at the doorway of a large building. I needed to get to him!

I darted through the fountain, praying I wouldn't trip. I catapulted into him. Ow, that hurt! I'd forgotten just how solid he was.

"Edward! You have to move!" I said, trying to push him back into the shadows. He complied, pulling me under cover.

"Bella! Carlisle was right. There is a heaven, or maybe this is hell. But I'll take it" he said, inhaling my scent.

"I'm here Edward! I'm real!"

"Death that hath sucked the honey of thy breath has had no effect upon thy beauty" he whispered into my neck.

"Edward! Listen to me! I'M NOT DEAD!" I said. He looked at me, eyes widening.

"Bella! Bella, you're alive?"

"Yes! What where you think Edward? Going to get yourself killed? How could you?" I yelled at him.

"Bella, I couldn't face the idea of a world where you didn't exist…" he cut off, head jerking upwards, looking down the hallway into the darkness. He pushed me behind him as two cloaked figures emerged from the shadows.

"It seems I will not be needing your services after all gentlemen" Edward said.

"Aro wishes to speak with you again" the larger of the two said.

"Very well. Bella, why don't you go and enjoy the festival?"

"The girl must come too" said the other figure.

"no. I won't allow it"

"You have no choice" the first person growled.

"Felix, Aro wants them unharmed" the second said.

"Bella is not going anywhere!" the first one growled at Edward.

"Calm down guys. It's meant to be a festival, remember? You wouldn't want to make scene" Alice said, appearing at my side. The two figures straightened up slightly. Looks like they didn't like even numbers.

"You must come with us, Edward" the second one pleaded.  
"No"

"Enough" said a new voice. Everyone turned to look. A small girl with blonde hair (**Movie version. Sorry**) was approaching us.

"Jane" Edward muttered.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long" she looked at me and a small smile slipped onto her face "Come along"

"Who is she?" I whispered to Alice.

"Just do as she says" Alice instructed. Jane led us deep into the building, through dark passageways until we came to a reception. A pretty human receptionist greeted us. Jane nodded curtly at her before leading us into a large hall. Three vampires sat in thrones at one, two were dark haired and one blonde. There was a fourth vampire standing nearby.

"Sister, they send you out for one and you come back with two…and a half. Such a clever girl" he said. (**sorry again. I loved that line in the movie. Also, Alec is mega hot!**)

"Ah, Edward you are back once again" said one of the dark haired vampires, rising and approaching us.

"It's not like you gave us much of a choice. And I don't see why, no rules were broken"

"but one was broken I'm afraid. This child knows" he said, placing a finger under my chin, pushing my head up. I jerked away.

"I was willing to overlook it earlier, since you said she was dead but since she isn't, we have a problem" he said, smiling at Edward "Now, the rules say that if someone knows about us they must be killed or turned"  
"I'll turn Bella I swear!"

"But I know you Edward, you won't. So that leaves but one thing to do" the blonde vampire rose and came to stand in front of us.

"Alec, Felix, Demetri. If you would" he instructed.

"Yes master Caius" they said simultaneously. Felix went and took hold of Edward, Demetri took Alice and the boy I assumed was Alec grabbed me.

"For the crime of threatening to reveal us and allowing a human to know of our existence, Edward Cullen, you are sentenced to death" he moved to Alice.

"For the crime of aiding and abetting a law breaker, Alice Cullen, you are sentenced to death" he moved to me but the dark haired one stopped him and whispered something in his ear. I couldn't hear but Edward started thrashing and yelling, clearly not liking it.

"Felix, Demetri, dispose of them" Caius ordered. There was a sharp crack and before I could blink, Edward and Alice were dust on the floor. The two guards dusted their hands off and turned to me. What was going to happen? Caius smiled. I felt so afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Another reminder of my competition! Please enter!**

**This is a really short chapter, just to fill the gap between 1 and 3. And so that I don't feel so bad about not updating as often as I should.**

I was dragged, like a dog, to a tiny room with a mattress on the floor and nothing else. I was thrown inside. I crawled to the mattress and curled up, as small as possible. Tears poured down my cheek. It was all my fault! My stupid fault! I'd killed Edward, I'd killed Alice…and I'd doomed myself.

Great Bella, real great.

I sobbed louder as I tried to get the images from my head but they kept on, a constant loop.

Edward

Alice

Jane

Felix

Demetri

Caius

Aro

Edward

Alice

Jane

Felix

Demetri

Caius

Aro

One after the other, again and again, over and over until I couldn't stand it any longer. I screamed.

"Screaming doesn't help Isabella" said a voice. I jumped and looked around. It was too dark for me to make out anything other then a silhouette.

"Who…who's there?" I asked.

"Oh…I'm hurt" he said. I heard light footsteps as the figure approached me. I could make out his features now.

"Felix…"

"Yes Isabella. It's time to learn your place here"

**A/N: sorry it's so short.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**A/N: should this end up as a Bella/Jasper fic or a Alec/Bella fic? Let me know.**

He dragged me down the corridor back into the main chamber. The chamber where…I couldn't even think about it. It hurt too much. The three ancients were sitting there.

"Ah Bella. Hello again" said Aro. I kept my eyes focused on the floor. Something hard hit me over the head.

"You will look at us when we are speaking!" snapped Caius. I looked up. Aro had moved closer to me and was standing right in front. His blood red eyes met mine. I fought the urge to look away again.

"We have decided what will happen to you" he said. I closed my eyes and prayed silently. Please, let me die. Let me die here and now. Let me die so I can be with Edward again.

"I'm sorry Bella but death will have to wait for another time" he said. I opened my eyes. Had I spoken allowed? Or was it just obvious?

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked. I received another hit over the head from Felix.

"Ow" I muttered.

"Speak out of turn again and you'll get worse" he responded.

"Felix. Stop it, you're scaring her. Now, Bella, you must realise that you have intensely appealing blood"

"I thought you said you weren't going to kill me" I said. I tried to duck Felix's swipe but wasn't quick enough.

"Ow! Will you stop that? I was just asking!" I protested.

"Be quiet" snapped Felix.

"Anyway Bella, you are quite right. We are not going to kill you. We are going to bleed you. Do you know what that means?" I looked quickly a Felix, wondering if he'd hit me again, then I shook my head.

"We are going to feed from you but not all at once. A little at a time"

"I don't suppose I get a choice in the matter" I said under my breath. Felix didn't hit me this time but I noticed Caius narrow his eyes. Aro noticed too.  
"Do you have a problem with this decision Caius?"

"Not at all Aro. I was just wondering if she would be shared"

"Between us only Caius. Our guards are not to touch the precious red nectar, is that understood?" he asked the guards in the chamber who mumbled their replies. I guessed they weren't happy about it.

"Perhaps you would like to sample some now my brothers?" Aro asked. He beckoned to me. I stayed where I was until Felix pushed me forward. Aro took my hand (I fought against pulling away. I knew I'd only get hurt) and led me up the steps to the platform the thrones sat on.

"Jane. Could you fetch me a knife?" they weren't going to bite me? Phew. That was a relief.

"Why not bite her Aro?" Marcus asked.

"Because, this way there is no chance of her changing. Keep your teeth to yourself gentlemen" he said. Jane returned with a small silver knife. Aro handed it to Caius.

"Stretch out your arm Bella" he ordered. I shook my head, wanting to keep myself as far away from Caius as possible. Caius grabbed my arm, stretched it out and sliced across the flesh. Red pooled out of the cut. I looked and saw that all eyes were black. Caius pressed his mouth to my wound and began drinking. I felt another cut on my other arm and Marcus joined in drinking. Aro took the knife and held it in his hands. Where was he going to cut? I only had two arms!

"Not yet Isabella. You will be mine soon" he said, for my ears only.

**A/N: Like? Don't like? Let me know. Felix is going to be NAAASTY to Bella, just not yet. As Aro said, not yet. She will be his, soon. MWHAHAHAHA!**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**A/N: Felix get's nasty here. People who don't like rape (why are you reading my story?) look away now.**

Felix took me back to my cell. I had a bandage on each arm from Caius and Marcus but I was otherwise okay. Aro hadn't fed which worried me. He was obviously planning something.

There were some clean clothes there and I was glad. I wanted to clean myself off, remove the feeling of their teeth on my skin. I waited for him to leave but he just stood by the door.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you leaving?"

"No" he said.

"Please?" I tried.

"No" fine. I turned away from him and pulled my top off. Then I slipped the dress on, and removed my trousers. Showing Felix the bare minimum.

I suddenly felt hands on my waist. I tried to turn but couldn't.

"Felix…what are you doing?"

"Do you realize just how sexy you are Bella?" he rasped in my ear "I get turned on just by the smell of you" he ground his erection into my butt.

"Let go of me" I whispered, unable to speak properly. He spun me around so I was facing him.

"Who's going to stop me? You? Your precious Edward?" he hissed. I tried to push him away but he was holding me to tightly. I struggled in his grip.

"Stop fighting Isabella, it will only make things much worse for you" I couldn't stop it was my instinct. I tried to kick him in the groin.

"Naughty girl" he shoved me to the floor, pushing me onto the mattress. I tried to get up but he pinned me down.

"Now Isabella, are you going to be good or do I have to hurt you?" I kicked and screamed. He slapped me, hard. I gasped at the sudden pain.

"Don't make me do that again" he said. He rolled me over so my face was pressed into the filthy mattress. It smelt like blood and dirt and pee. I felt his hand on the zip of the dress. I tried to roll away. He hit my butt and I cried out.

"Shhh" he crooned "It'll be over soon. Now let's get that pretty dress off you. We wouldn't want to tear it" He unzipped the dress and slipped it off of me. I felt tears running down my cheeks and seeping into the mattress. He rolled me over again, tossing the dress into the corner of the room.

"You are beautiful Isabella" he said, his hands running down my body and back up again. They found my breasts and squeezed. He tore my bra into pieces and threw them away. His mouth went to my breasts and he licked them, while his hands went to my trousers. I screamed as he bit down on one, not enough to draw blood but enough to hurt.

"Get off me! Get off me!" I was in a castle of vampires! Surely someone would hear! He shoved something in my mouth, muffling my cries. It took me a minute to realise that it was his boxers. When had he undressed? I tried to spit them out but couldn't. Felix stroked my cheek. I realized more tears had leaked from my eyes.

"Don't cry honey. You'll like this, I promise" his fingers went to my core and stroked it. I squirmed away from his touch. He positioned himself at my entrance, his mouth kissing along my throat.

"Ready Bella?" I shook my head, willing him to stop. He pushed into me, breaking my barrier. I screamed in pain. He gave me no time to adjust, pulling out again immediately, then thrusting back in.

"Oh…God…Bella…fuck!" he thrust harder and faster. Each thrust was agony to me and I screamed.

"Scream for me Bella" he pulled the fabric out of my mouth "Scream my name" I closed my mouth. He slapped me again.

"Say it" he said, thrusting harder. His mouth went to the spot just below my ear.

"Say it" he hissed. I shivered at his icy breath.

"Felix" I whispered. He smiled and replaced the boxers He thrust even harder if that was possible and I heard something crack. I cried out in pain.

"Shhh honey, come on, ride it through" he whispered. His thrusts grew faster, his grunts of satisfaction louder as he came close to the edge.

"Bella!" He growled and spilt into me. He collapsed on top of me, still buried inside me, and I could barely breathe. I tried to move but to no avail. Eventually he sat up. I felt more tears on my cheeks. Felix wiped them away. He grabbed his trousers and searched for his boxers, before remembering that they were in my mouth.

"Hmm, I could get used to seeing you like that. I'd let you hang onto them but then someone might work out what happened" he pulled them out of my mouth and dressed quickly. I felt blood trickling down my leg but Felix ignored it. He knelt down next to me. I tried to move away but it hurt to even think about moving.

"If you breathe a word to anyone, I will hurt you so much that this will look like mercy" he threatened "Understand?" I nodded. He smiled.

"Good girl Bella. I look forward to seeing you again. Very soon" he left. I managed to find my clothes. My bra was torn to shreds but my underwear was wearable. The dress was intact (clearly Felix didn't want anyone to know what had happened by ripping my clothes). I dressed, trying not to move too much. I didn't want to sit on the mattress which reminded me of what had happened. Instead I found an empty corner and curled up there. Now I could finally cry, no tears would come.

**A/N: Grrr…death to Felix. No, not really. He makes such a cool bad guy. Sorry to those Felix lovers out there! I do, personally, find the bad guys more appealing then the good guys (Spike or evil Angel in Buffy, Damon in vampire diaries, Alec in twilight).**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**A/N: the general opinion is this should be a Jazz/Bella fic which is what I originally intended.**

The door opened and someone came in. There were holding a small candle and a tray.

"Bella?" they called and I breathed a sigh of relief. Not Felix.

"I'm over here" I said. The person came over and I could see that it was the one who'd held onto me in the hall when…earlier. Alec. He sat down next to me.

"Hold out your arm" I stiffened immediately.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I've been ordered to re-bandage them. Nothing sinister"

"oh. Right" I held out my arm. He unwrapped the bandage on the left.

"Hmm, seems to be healing" he changed the bandages on both.

"Err…do you have any pain killers?" I asked.

"Why? I didn't hurt that much did it?" I was about to tell him that it wasn't because of that, it was because of Felix but then I remembered his warning. I thought about giving him some other excuse but decided against it.

"I've got a headache"

"Human's really do have a weak threshold for pain" he muttered. Not true. But you'd want pain killers too if you'd been raped by a vampire who may have broken something.

"It's no big deal" he smiled.

"No, I'll get some. Anyway, I brought you some food. Is there anything else you need?"

I wanted to write home, to let Charlie know I was okay but I daren't ask.

"no. there isn't anything"

"Right, well I'll be back when your finished…err…Aro has requested your company"

"For breakfast?" I guessed. He nodded.

"So I'll collect you when your finished, and most likely after he's finished so I can bandage you up again"

"Are you a doctor?"

"I have medical training. Most vampires get bored so they take courses" he shrugged at me "but I am qualified"

"Okay" I picked up the plate of food "What is it?"

"Err…I'm not sure. We haven't had a human in the castle for a while. Gianna, the receptionist, doesn't live here. We've asked her to go get some stuff for you so hopefully next time you eat you'll be able to identify it" he joked. He stood up and left, leaving the candle behind so that I could see. I ate the food eagerly. It wasn't nice but I was starving.

A little while after I'd eaten, Alec returned.  
"Come on…oh wait, I almost forgot" he handed me a small white packet. Extra strength painkillers.

"Thank you so much!" I took two pills dry, and hid the pack under my mattress. I would probably need them in the future.

I followed Alec (it was exceptionally painful to move but I managed. Just about) down corridors and to a large door. I was surprised. I'd expected us to go to the main chamber.

"We are going to Aro's private quarters Bella" Alec told me. The door opened and Felix came out. I froze.  
"Alec and the beautiful Bella. What brings you to this part of the castle?" he asked.

"I'm delivering Bella to Aro at his request"

"You seem thirsty brother. Perhaps I should take her and you should hunt" No, not Felix. Please, not Felix.

"No, I'm fine" Alec said "I'll take her" he led me past Felix and down the corridor. Had he picked up on my fear? Did he know why?

"Felix can be quite intimidating" he said "it's just how he is" Oh, he thought I was afraid of Felix because of how big Felix was? I guess it could seem that way. He stopped outside a door.  
"here you are. I'll see you later" he knocked.

"Come in"


	6. Chapter 6

-1I opened the door, hesitantly. Alec nodded, telling me to go. I walked in. Aro was sitting on a chair, by a desk, writing something.

"Ah, Isabella. Come here" I came over to his side "I was just writing to the Cullen's to express my deepest sympathy at their loss" You're writing to say you're sorry for the loss you caused? Huh. Right. That makes perfect sense.

"Oh" I said, quietly. There was no Felix here to hit me for speaking so I made the most of it. Aro wrote something else, then put down his pen.

"Well Bella, I sent for you because I wanted to discuss some things with you"

"Things?"

"Yes. Rules, expectations etc. now, you know what your purpose here is, correct?"

"I'm meals on wheels" I said, dryly.

"Exactly. You serve me and my brothers. We may also request you for our honoured guests. Now, you are to refer to us as Master unless instructed otherwise. Members of our guard are sir or miss. You are not allowed to talk unless questioned or ordered to. Understood?"

"Yes Master" I said.

"You will be given quarters, that cell is hardly comfortable I imagine, fitted for your human needs. If you are sent for by either myself or my brothers you will come promptly and without question. In the evening, you are to remain in the main hall but the rest of the day is yours to enjoy. You are not allowed out of the castle without accompaniment and you are forbidden to leave Volterra unless ordered to do so for some reason. You are also forbidden to contact anyone from your old life. We find that it complicates things. If you disobey you will be punished. Did anyone know where you were going?" I tried to remember.

"Err…my friend Jake heard Alice say we were going to Italy. She didn't specify the city but she did say the word Volturi. I don't know if he'll be able to work it out the connection between Volturi and Volterra. Master" I added on at the end.

"You may send a letter to your friend, telling him that you are safe and not to tell anyone where you are or come looking for you" he indicated the pen and a sheet of paper. I quickly scribbled a quick letter.

Dear Jake.

I'm sorry for everything. I know it's a bad time and that you hate me for leaving. I'm safe at the moment but you must not tell anyone where I am. Not Sam, not Charlie, not anyone. If it's too late for that, please don't let anyone come looking for me. Especially not you Jake. It'll only put people in danger.

Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I won't be able to contact you again so please look after Charlie for me. Make sure he doesn't suffer. Tell him I'm sorry but I can't come home.

You were right. I'm sorry.

Love Bella.

I folded the paper and put it into a small envelope, then addressed it.

"It's done" I handed him the letter.

"Very good. I'll make sure it gets sent" he said, placing it on his desk "Now Bella, it is time for you to serve me" his eyes grew dark as he spoke. I offered him my arm, my veins showing through on my pale skin. He picked up a knife from his desk and sliced across the skin. I fought not to cry out in pain. He fastened his mouth to the wound. I closed my eyes and waited for him to finish.

**A/N: Aww…poor Bella.**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**A/N: some people (no names, you know who you are) have been complaining that my chapters are too short. *Evil eyes* I am trying to make them longer but A) I do have a social life, even if it is very small, B) they appear longer when they are on my document and C) Often I reach a point where it is good to stop or it sounds like I****'****m going on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and I****'****ve think I****'****ve made my point now. I****'****ll just get on with the chapter. Please remember I am trying to make the chapters long but sometimes they need to be short. Do not shoot the writer.**

Alec took me back. Not to the cell, as Aro had promised I had my own new quarters.

"Oh, I took the liberty of getting these from your room" said Alec, pulling the pain killers from his pocket "I figured you might want them again. I didn't get your old clothes though because I didn't know if you wanted them. Also, I think Aro is going to insist you remain 'in uniform' while here" he said, showing me around the room. There was a wardrobe full of dresses in various styles and shades of red

"Erm…I'm really embarrassed to ask this but is there any chance this room has clean underwear?" I asked. I didn't have a bra (after Felix destroyed it) and I really wanted some new pants.

"Oh…yeah" Alec looked vaguely uncomfortable as he opened a chest of drawers. I scowled at the strips of lace. Revealing much? Three guesses who picked them.

"Aro sent Felix to do the clothes shopping, with Jane. I'm not sure why" Alec frowned.

"It's a really nice room" I said. It was nice. It didn't have the warmth of my old room at home but it was comfortable enough. A bed, desk, small kitchen and living area, bathroom. It was more like a flat then a room.

"The kitchen's there so you don't have to traipse through the castle everyday" he told me "Gianna stocked the cupboards, but we can always get some other stuff if there's things you want"

"Thanks. It's great" I said. I felt tears come into my eyes. Why was I here, alive and comfortable when Edward was dead? I shouldn't be. At least in the cell I'd been suffering. But now everything just felt too normal. I needed to suffer to make up for all this. It was my fault, I'd caused this. If I hadn't jumped off that cliff this never would have happened!

I sank onto the bed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Alec, his voice tinged with concern.

"I shouldn't be here! I should be dead!" I babbled "Edward died. I should be dead too! I shouldn't be comfortable or happy, I should be suffering for what I did" Alec sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pressing me into him. I cried onto his shoulders.  
"Bella, it wasn't your fault"

"It was! If I hadn't jumped off that stupid cliff none of this would ever have happened! Edward would be alive and so would Alice!"

"Sooner or later we would have found out and Edward would have been killed, probably with the rest of his family"

"That makes me feel so much better" I said as sarcastically as I could.

"Edward wouldn't want you upset. It's obvious you'll mourn him but his concern would be that you're alive and safe. I know there are more desirable situations to be in but you are alive and that is all that matters. He wouldn't want you to condemn yourself"

"You're talking like you knew him" he paused.

"I didn't know him but I could see that he loved you. He was willing to die so he could be with you" I pulled away from him and dried my eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"it's okay. If anyone has the right to cry around here, it's you" he said.

"I've made your shirt all wet" I pointed out.

"It's okay. I've got a hundred identical ones. I think it adds a touch of character to my clothing"

"yeah, tears of crying girl. It'll be all the rage!" I joked.

"Maybe" he checked his watch "oh crap, I'm late. I need to get going. I'll be back later, yeah? Maybe you and I can go out to Volterra. It's quite a nice town"

"I'd like that" I said. He left. I went into the shower and washed. It felt nice to be clean again.

There was a knock at the door. I looked up from my spot on the bed. It was probably Alec

"Come in" the door opened but there was no one there. I went and looked out into the hallway. No one. I shrugged, shut the door and turned back to the bed. Someone grabbed me from behind, their cold hands holding me too tightly.

"You want to suffer? I'll make you suffer" said an all too familiar voice.

They say that the first time's the worse. They're wrong.

**A/N: I know it wasn't that long. But I thought it was good. I didn't go into detail about Felix making her suffer at the end because I thought it was a bit to soon. There will most likely be another rape scene later on. Btw, because some people didn't notice the little warning I put up when Felix raped her the first time, next time I will put it in capital's and underline it so they know.**


	8. Chapter 8

-1**A/N: I got mixed reviews of me skipping over that rape bit at the end of the last chapter. Some people went thanks, others went ****'****shame on you****'****. I****'****m trying to cater to all audiences here (though most of my stories do involve rape, as a lot of people know). For future reference, in this story I can predict at least one more rape (in detail). Not just because of the audience thing but because there is only so many ways I can write it without all my stories sounding the same. So, apologies if people want the rape scenes. For them, I will put a story called ****'****deleted scenes****'**** up which will show various bits missing from all my stories. Not that there are many. But the rape at the end of the last chapter will by one. Now, on with this chapter before my note becomes massive****…****to late.**

After Felix left, I downed four painkillers (two wasn't enough) and crawled into the shower. My legs gave way, and I grabbed the tap as I fell. It didn't work. I just ended up turning the water on. I tried to stand again but I couldn't. I just curled up, fully clothed letting water fall on me, mingling with my tears. I heard a knock at the door. No, not again. I didn't respond. I heard the door open and someone calling my name.

"Bella? You in here?" I breathed a sigh of relief. It was Alec.

"In here" I managed to say through the sobs. He came in.

"oh god Bella, what happened?" he asked. I couldn't reply. He tried to help me out but my body seized up at his touch. So he crawled in and sat next to me. He hugged me tightly until I managed to stop crying.

"What happened Bella?" I shook my head, refusing to tell him.

"Can just help me up?" I asked. He nodded and helped me up. I winced as my sore body moved.

"Bella, you're hurt" he said, his voice full of concern.

"No, I'm fine" I lied.

"No you are hurt. Get some dry clothes on then lie down on that bed so I can check you over" I shook my head. He sighed, lifted me up and carried me to the bed. He set me down gently, then went and grabbed some clothes from my wardrobe. He also tossed off his own wet clothes, stripping down to his boxers. I tried not to think of Felix. Alec would never hurt me.

"Bella, can you tell me what happened?" I shook my head "why not?" Again I shook my head. Alec shrugged.

"Okay, Bella, lie down and tell me where it hurts"

"I'm fine" I protested.

"You're not fine. Now lie down so I can make sure you aren't bleeding to death or something" I did as he said, unwillingly. He checked me for a fever, then his hands went to my stomach and pressed.

"Ow!" I yelled. He grimaced and pulled up the edge of my wet t-shirt. When I tried to stop him, he batted my hands away and peeled my t-shirt off my body. He growled when he saw that my stomach and breasts were covered in bruises but he didn't ask me any questions.

"Bella, I need to try and feel if any of your ribs are broken. This will hurt slightly" he probed my ribs for signs of damage. They hurt but he pronounced them not broken. He gave me a dry t-shirt to wear before starting on the next part of his examination.

"Bella, I need to examine your lower body" he said, hesitantly. I nodded and kicked off my trousers (**A/N: anyone who points out that Bella was wearing a dress in the last chapter, I skipped over the detail that she got changed between the attack and Alec leaving**). He growled again. My legs and hips were even worse, a patchwork of bruises and scars. He moved my leg slightly so to check my inner thighs and saw the dried blood staining them.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

"No"

"Okay, I'll guess" he said, angrily "Felix"

"No!" I protested, trying to sit up but ending up doubled up in pain.

"I am going to kill him" he muttered.

"No, you can't. if he knows that you know, he'll kill me. He'll make me suffer. He said so himself" he glared moodily at the wall for a minute or two before speaking.

"Okay, I'm not going to say anything or do anything to him. You on the other hand, I am not letting out of my sight. He doesn't want people to know so he probably won't do anything while I'm around"

"You can't watch me every minute of every day" I pointed out.

"I can try" he said. Then he sighed "Ah Bella, life really is being unfair to you"

"Life's being unfair to you as well as the moment. You have to put up with me. And that's the second shirt of yours that I've got wet in one day" he laughed but I could tell he was still annoyed. He lay back so he was lying next to me. I'd never noticed before but the ceiling was painted. I guess because so far the only time I'd been lying on this bed was when Felix was on top of me.

"I painted that" Alec said "I liked painting. So Aro set me the task of painting all the bedroom ceilings"

"Did you do them all?"

"No. Aro got bored after I'd finished just six rooms and ordered me to do something else. This was the first one I did" he sighed "I promise I'll look after you Bella"

"I know you will"

**A/N: I know it looks like she's getting a bit cosy with Alec but she needs to for the next couple of chapters to work. The reason they can't tell Aro is, he probably wouldn't care. In fact, he'd probably give Bella to Felix just to see what happened. And then Felix would torture her for telling someone.**


	9. Chapter 9

-1**A/N: a week after the last chapter. Felix hasn****'****t had a chance to go near Bella because she****'****s either with Alec, Jane or the three kings. I sound like I****'****m talking about a nativity play now.**

"ISAAABELLAAA!" cried a shrill voice in my ear. I shot up and looked around.

"What is it? What's happening?" Jane was sitting on the end of my bed, grinning.

"It's time to get up"

"Could you not just have said that?" I asked, desperately.

"Probably, but this is more fun. I've decided I'm going to test out different ways of waking you up just to see your reaction"

"I hope the next one will be quieter" I muttered, getting out of bed.

"I made you breakfast" she said, handing me a plate. I looked at it suspiciously.

"Why? What's happening?" she laughed.

"Nothing Bella! You are too suspicious!" she said, innocently. Too innocently. I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms.

"Okay, Alec is going away tonight and I thought we could all spend some time together before he does"

"What? He's leaving?" since Alec had decided to watch over me, I'd seen no sign of Felix. But I knew he'd be back as soon as he got the chance.

"Yeah, Aro's sending him off on a mission to…I think it was Spain. So he should only be gone a few days, a week max" she shrugged "Which means you and I can do some girl stuff!" Jane and I had spent some time together over the past week, and it turned out she wasn't as nasty as I first thought. She was like Alice once you got to know her. Really got to know her.

"What's he going to do in Spain?" I asked. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Volturi stuff. You know, hunt down rouges and…" she trailed off "oh…sorry"

"It's okay. Right, I'm getting up" the door opened and a vampire I'd seen but hadn't spoken to came in.

"Hi Heidi" said Jane.  
"Jane, morning. Bella, I'm actually here for you"

"let me guess, my services as a human juice box are required?" I asked. She nodded.

"Caius wants you to go to his room. Get dressed quickly, he's impatient" she said, before leaving. I dressed quickly and Jane led me out along the corridors towards Caius's room.

"Well I guess that puts our plans on hold" she complained.

"Yep" I groaned "but he can't keep me for that long can he? I'm definitely saying goodbye to Alec before he leaves, even if I have to tear off my arm and give it to Caius as a chew toy to get away" Jane laughed and I joined in. Aro appeared in front of us and we both stopped abruptly.

"I'm glad to see you two are in such high spirits" he said, smiling. I didn't smile back. He may have seemed in a good mood but I had at least ten bandages and scars on my arms because of him.

"Master, would it be okay of Bella came with me this evening to see Alec off?" Jane asked in her little girl voice "she and him are quite good friends"

"Would you like to see Alec off Bella?" he asked me, turning his gaze on me.

"Yes Master"

"Then you may. Now hurry along, Caius is waiting for you" Jane and I both went to leave but Aro stopped her "not you dear one, I have a job for you to attend to"

"Okay. Bye Bella, I'll see you tonight at nine. In the courtyard"

"Goodbye Miss Jane" I said, remembering how I was supposed to address the guards of the Volturi. I started to hurry on, trying to remember the way to Caius's room. I wandered down corridors, searching for the right door until I bumped into my least favourite person in the entire world. Felix.

"Well look who we have here. Little Bella all alone at last"

"I'm busy Felix, I'm working so leave me alone" I tried to sidestep him but he blocked my path and pushed me against the wall.

"Don't tell me what to do" he growled.

"Felix, leave Isabella alone" said a voice making both of us jump. Evidently, Felix had been too focused on me to hear anyone coming up the hallway. He released me and I could see Marcus with his customary bored expression on his face.

"Young Bella, I believe Caius summoned you?" he asked, with a hint of questioning at the end.

"He did Master, I was just on my way there but I got a bit lost"

"I'll show you the way" said Marcus, shooing Felix away. I followed him gratefully.

"You know you shouldn't tolerate that kind of behaviour from him" Marcus said.

"I can't do anything to stop him Master, he's much stronger then me" I pointed out.

"Indeed, but you should report him to someone"

"He'd only get worse if I did. Besides, no one would care"

"I do believe there are many people in this castle who care a great deal" he said "Alec and Jane to name but two" we reached Caius's room.

"Thank you Master. And thank you for your help"

"What help?" he asked, and I swear I saw a small smile before he left. I straightened my dress and knocked.

"Enter" I entered. Caius was pacing impatiently.

"It's about time" he snapped. I was used to this reception. Almost every time Caius fed off me he complained about something. Aro was always overzealous, chatting about something when all I really wanted was to get out of there. Marcus rarely called for my services in private. In the evening when I was required to sit with them until dismissed, they all fed on me, sometimes all at the same time.

"I am sorry Master I got lost"

"Stupid human" he growled "follow me" I'd been expecting him to slice me up, not take me somewhere else. He led me to a small room with a dentist style chair, surgical table and a cabinet full of empty bottles. There were also a lot of doctor's instruments. Oh. (**A/N: anyone guess what might be about to happen to Bella?**)

"Sit in the chair" he instructed. I did so. He picked up a large needle attached to a rubber tube and I winced automatically. Yes I had been cut up frequently, but I still got freaked by needles.

"Hold still" he wrapped something around my arm, tightly, to make my veins stand out and he stabbed the needle in. My blood began to flow out of the tube. Caius fetched some of the bottles and put them so my blood was pouring into one. I noticed that his eyes were black. He picked up my other arm and did the same thing to it. Oh great, I was no human blood on tap. He picked up a knife and sliced it along my upper arm and fastened his mouth to it.

I felt myself growing dizzy from blood loss (vampires do take a lot when they feed). Everything began to fade to black. I tried to stay awake but in the end, I couldn't fight it anymore.

I opened my eyes. A clock was chiming somewhere in the distance. Nine strokes. Shit, nine? I was meant to be meeting Jane to say goodbye to Alec. I looked around. Caius had gone and there were now a lot of bottles, corked, and filled with red liquid. I needed to go. As I was going to leave the bottles caught my eye.

Oh what the hell? I grabbed a bottle and rushed out of the door. I knew where the courtyard was and I made it there quickly. Jane was waiting impatiently for me.

"What took you so long?"

"I blacked out. Caius was bottling my blood and I fainted"

"What's that?" she asked, noticing the bottle tucked under my arm.

"You'll see. Shall we go?"

"Yeah okay" she led me down to an area I hadn't been before. There was a jet with the Volturi symbol emblazoned on the side. Alec was standing there. He came over, hugged Jane and then hugged me.

"I'll see you soon Bella"

"Yeah, if I'm still here. Make sure you send me a postcard" I said.

"I'll try, if I get time while doing my job. What's that?" he asked, pointing.

"Oh, a present" I handed it to him. He uncorked it and sniffed.  
"This is blood" he stated.

"Yes. It's mine. Caius was bottling it for some reason. I stole it. Thought you might like it"

"Bella…" he began.

"No, I went to a lot of trouble to get you that. And you aren't breaking their rules. They said only they were allowed to feed off me unless they decreed otherwise. You're not feeding off me. Besides, there were loads of bottles there. They won't miss one. Just, drink it and think of me"

"Fine. I won't be gone long, just stick with Jane as much as possible. She'll take care of you, right sis?" he called.

"Yeah, no one messes with me, my brother or his Bella" she said, punching the air for emphasis.

"Who else is going?"

"Chelsea and Demetri" he groaned "It will be horrible. Chelsea will flirt with Demetri and he won't realise. He wouldn't realise if she gave him a lap dance"

"Well, endure it. I'll see you when you get back"

"Alec! We have to go!" called Demetri "Put her down and back away"

"Okay! I'm coming" Alec replied. He hugged Jane again then looked at me.

"I'll see you" he said, before kissing me on the cheek and leaving. Whoa, what just happened?

"Come on Bella, let's get you back to your room" Jane said. As we walked, something Jane had said stuck in my head. His Bella. His Bella. Was that her way of saying that Alec liked me?

**A/N: Uh oh. Alec likes Bella. No this is not an Alec and Bella fic. I was just building their relationship so that when it comes to the end, Alec is more likely to help Jasper with stuff. **


	10. Chapter 10

-1**A/N: Two days after Alec left. Jasper arrives!**

"Good morning Bella" Jane said, coming into my room and looking surprised that I was already awake and dressed. And also looking a tiny bit disappointed.

"Good morning Jane"

"I have something for you but you need to be really nice to me before I give it to you" she said.

"I'm always really nice to you. My life depends on it, remember?"

"Hmmm…I'm not sure that's nice enough for me to give you this" she produced a letter from her pocket.

"Is that a letter from Alec?"

"Maybe"

"Can I have it?"

"Nope"

"Please Jane!" I begged "if you don't I'll go into a depression spiral and slit my wrists"

"Don't you do that enough already?"

"I don't. other people do it for me" I pointed out. She shrugged and opened the letter. She let out little squeals and gasps to wind me up. It worked. I tried to snatch the letter. She moved easily.

"Please Jane, pretty please?" she handed me the letter.

"Fine but you owe me" I hugged her and read it.

Dear Bella.

See? I managed to fit in time to write you a letter while tracking down evil vampires. Anyway, Spain is hot and sunny. It's kind of hard to hang out here without someone noticing. But we're managing.

The Spanish people are very friendly but quite a few are superstitious. Also, there seems to be a large amount of retired English people out here. Maybe they're plotting world domination?

Well, I better get back to work. I'm sorry this letter isn't longer but Demetri is hassling me. I only just managed to grab five minutes while they were on a hunting trip. I didn't need to because I had your gift to keep me going. I must say…MMMMM! Okay, that just sounds creepy now. Sorry. But it was very nice. Thanks.

I should be back in two days max. I hope Felix isn't giving you any trouble. I wish he could have come with me. It'd be a great excuse to let him get dismembered by psycho vamp.

I'll see you soon.

All my love

Alec.

I folded the letter and put it in my desk drawer. I ignored Jane's eyes on my back watching every move I made.

"So?"

"So what?"

"He's well?"

"You read the letter first Jane"

"Yes and that's why I'm wondering. Is there something going on between you two?"

"No. we are friends. Simple as" I said.

"Okay" she looked slightly disappointed.

"Why? Did you want me to get involved with your brother, Jane?"

"What? Err…no. I just thought you two seemed really close" I sighed.  
"I like Alec but my last relationship involved the guy leave me and then being killed in front of my eyes. I don't think I'm ready for another relationship yet. And…I don't like Alec that way"

"Does he know that?"

"Of course he does!"

"Really?"

"Well…yeah"

"Bella, I'm his sister. Please don't hurt him" she left. Huh.

That evening.

Jasper's POV (**A/N: I had to switch POV because Bella isn****'****t present at the moment. I****'****ll switch back in a minute**)

So here I was. Volterra. The place where so recently my wife, brother and future sister were killed. Well, I say future sister. Alice had insisted that no matter what Edward did, Bella would be one of us. But not anymore apparently since they were ALL DEAD! I'd tried to forget but it had only be a week and I'd given up. Given up on everything.

I entered the lobby of the Volturi castle. The pretty human receptionist moved to stop me but I snarled at her. She sat back down immediately. I wanted to crush every single brick of the building, then burn it with them inside until there was nothing left of the Volturi. I went to the main hall and pushed through the doors. The ancients looked surprised to see me but they quickly hid it. Obviously they were used to preparing for angry vampires in advance.

"Aro" I said.

"Ah, you seem familiar but I cannot place where from" he said, cocking his head as he stared at me.

"Jasper Whitlock. I live, lived, with the Cullen's. You killed three members of my family" I spat the words out like they were poison.

"Three members?"

"Bella was part of our family too" I said.

"Oh, that was such a shame but necessary. Your brother and sister"

"Mate" I interrupted.

"Your brother and mate were breaking the law. He had no intention of changing her"

"Alice did. Alice had seen it"

"That's very well but they showed us no sign of it so they had to be taken care of, as did the girl"

"I'm not here to debate ethics. I want to join them. I want to die"

"I'm getting the oddest sense of déjà vu. Young Edward requested the exact same thing"

"Yes but unlike him, I know my mate is dead. She isn't coming back. I want to join her"

"I'm afraid we will have to refuse. We do not take immortal life without cause. However, you are welcome to join our guard" he offered.

"I'd rather not" I turned and stalked off. I walked down the corridor, and bumped into someone. That someone fell to the floor. I was engulfed by a familiar smell.

"I'm sorry" the person began. I looked down at her.

"Jasper?" she said. It took me a moment to recognize her.

"Bella?"

**A/N: Cliffy. Sorry, I just had to end it there.**


	11. Chapter 11

-1**A/N: to make up for the cliffy I immediately posted this chapter straight after so there should be no complaints. Back to Bella's POV, slightly before the end of the last chapter.**

Shit, I was late. They were going to kill me. I practically ran out of my room down the corridor towards the main hall. I was so dead. I tripped over my feet and bumped into someone, falling to the ground.

"Ouch" I realized that this person was a vampire so I immediately apologized "I'm sorry" I looked up at the person and recognized them instantly.

"Jasper?" he stared at me with confusion before his expression cleared.

"Bella?"

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" I asked, getting up.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that. You're meant to be dead!" I will be if I don't hurry up.

"They…kept me. I'm a blood slave" he growled quietly. I noticed that his eyes, once golden were now red and his blonde hair was unkept.

"Jasper…what happened to you?" I asked, my hand on his cheek before I realised what I was doing.

"I gave up. Alice was what kept me tethered to the Cullen's. with her gone, I kind of lost myself as well"

"And you came here?"

"I wanted to die"

"No!" I said, angrily "Edward and Alice wouldn't want us to give up"

"So…what about you?" he asked.

"I'm alive. For now anyway. But I need to go. I'm wanted in the hall. It's supper time" I said. I walked away from him and went to the hall.

"Bella, it's about time. We were beginning to wonder if you'd been eaten" he laughed slightly. I didn't. Aro's jokes weren't funny. At all.

"I…bumped into someone in the corridor. I fell over. I was apologizing" I said, hanging me head slightly. Edward said my acting was rubbish. Ha. I should win an Oscar for my performance.

"Very well" I went and sat in my usual spot, on the steps and waited for any of them to require me. The door opened and Jasper came in.  
"I thought you left" Aro said.

"I was wondering…is that offer to join your guard still open?" he asked. What? He was going to join the guard? Why?  
"Of course but I must inquire, why the sudden change of heart?" I noticed Jasper's eyes flicker to me as did Aro.

"I have decided that I do not wish to return to the Cullen's. I need a chance for my own life not hampered by their mourning" I gawped at him. How could he say that?

"Well, if you wish to join us you may" Aro flicked his gaze between me and Jasper. That worried me.

"But where are my manners? You must be parched. Can I offer you a drink? I notice by the colour of your eyes that you no longer follow Carlisle's beliefs"

"No, a fresh start. That life was not of my choosing anyway"

"Okay. Bella, can you attend to our guest?" He wanted me to feed Jasper? Jasper who had almost killed me last time I saw him? Jasper who's attack made Edward leave? Jasper who's eyes were now bright red? NO THANK YOU!

"I'm not sure that's wise. I have limited self control"

"I insist" said Aro.

Jasper's POV

He was testing me. He knew that I was only staying because Bella was here. I had planned on leaving, finding a way to distract myself or just end my life but seeing Bella here, in the state she was in, I couldn't leave her. I'd barely even recognized her at first! She was clean and tidy enough but she had dark circles under her eyes, scars all over her arms and she looked paler then ever. Almost vampire standard.

"Bella" Aro said. Bella stood up from her seat and came towards me. I noticed that she moved awkwardly like she was recovering from an injury. What had they done to her? It was horrific seeing the girl that my family cared about like this. She was a shell of her former self. And now Aro wanted me to feed off her. I'd kill her!

Bella stood in front of me.

"I don't mind sir. It's what I'm here for" I could see the pain in her eyes as she spoke. She didn't want to do this anymore then I did.

"You can use this" said Aro, tossing me a small knife which I easily caught. Bella I'm so sorry I tried to tell her. I pressed the knife against the soft skin of her forearm and cut. Blood gushed from the wound and I immediately pressed my lips to the cut. Bella winced.

I'm sorry. Bella, forgive me.

Bella's POV

Ouch. This hurt. It always hurt. I could feel the tips of Jasper's teeth against my skin, digging in but not biting. His tongue on my skin, my blood trickling down his throat. He released me. Blood trickled from his lips. His eyes were dark black, which changed to crimson as I watched. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. My blood stained the cuff of his white shirt red.

"Thank you" I realised he was talking to Aro. I was his 'property' Jasper was thanking him for allowing to use me.

"You are most welcome. Now, Bella can you please show Jasper to his new room. Next to Alec's" That's not my job but I agreed. Not like I actually had any choice. I took Jasper to the spare room next door to Alec's. I felt a slight pang seeing that room but not going in it, knowing that Alec wasn't behind the door waiting for me.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing"

"You're lying Bella. I can feel it remember? You're sad. Why?"

"Do I have a reason to be happy?" I asked.

"You're alive"

"Like you, I would rather be dead. The only reason I haven't thrown myself off the balcony is because I know Edward and Alice wouldn't have wanted that. And because I'll probably end up being changed and then I'm stuck"

"Bella I'm sorry. Aro sent a letter saying that Edward and Alice had broken the rules, and involved were punished. We assumed that meant you were dead too otherwise we would have come to get you out of here!"

"It's fine Jasper. You enjoy your new life as a Volturi guard and I'll stick to mine as a slave" I turned and marched off. I didn't know if I was supposed to return to my room or go to the hall. In the end I went to my room. I didn't care if they got mad.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Bella's POV

I paced up and down my room. I couldn't believe this. Jasper was one of them. One of my tormentors. Why had he agreed to join? He had given up on Carlisle and the rest of the family to lead this sham of a life. What right had he to give up, completely disrespect Alice and Edward's memories by joining the group of people who'd killed them, while I was here trying to lead a life for the both of them.

I let out a frustrated growl and flew myself onto my bed headfirst.

"What's up?" said a voice. I jumped and sat up. Jasper was sitting on the end of the bed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to know what's wrong with you, because I do actually care"

"No you don't. If you cared then you wouldn't have joined the Volturi"

"I joined them so I could keep an eye on you!" he said, angrily.

"Yeah right. You were totally keeping an eye when you were feeding off me"

"Oh god Bella! If I had refused they'd have known what I was doing!" he said "can't you see that I'm just trying to stay so I can watch over you and try and get you out of here because technically it's my fault that you're here!"

"How'd you figure that one out?"

"If I hadn't attacked you then Edward wouldn't have left, then you wouldn't have jumped off the cliff and Edward wouldn't have come here and you wouldn't have had to try and rescue him"

"Good point"

"So…what do you do around here?"

"Hang out with Jane and Alec unless I'm called. Then in the evening I go to the hall until I'm dismissed. If there's time, I might go out into Volterra. Then I sleep"

"Do you fancy going out then?"

"I can't. I'm tired"

"Really?"

"Yes. Leave"

"Why?"

"Just leave"

"No"

"Do as she says" said a voice. I looked over to see Alec standing in the doorway. What? He was back! I jumped up and rushed over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Alec! You're back!"

"Yeah. I just got home a few minutes ago. Now, who's this?" he asked, glaring at Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock. From the Cullen's. he's joined the guard" I explained.

"oh right. Jasper. As I was saying, I think you should leave"

"Okay. See you Bella" Jasper nodded at me, then left. Alec came and sat down next to me.  
"Looks like I missed a lot" he said.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?" he asked, picking up on my emotions better then Jasper.

"They think I'm dead. Everyone…back home. They think I'm dead. The Cullen's, my family. Jake doesn't because I was allowed to send him a letter but everyone else I cared about. They all think I'm dead"

"I'm sure…eventually…"

"No Alec. Don't say it. You and I both know the only way I'm getting out of here is in a coffin. It'll be an accident, one of the ancients get too carried away. Or they'll just get sick of me. Maybe I'll die some other way. But I know that I'm going to be dead before I leave here"

"That's not true!" he said, angrily "We'll find a way to get you out of here! They only have a claim over you as long as you're human. Once you're changed, the law is no longer broken and you're safe"

"They're not going to change me though! They'll just keep me here to rot. They probably won't even kill me. They'll just lock me up somewhere until I turn to dust"

"If I have to change you myself, I will get you out of here"

"If you did that, Aro would kill you"

"Yes, but he wouldn't kill you and that's all that matters!" Alec said, fiercely "I swear Bella, you will get out of here. You will be young and you will be free. I will do whatever I have to, to get you home to your family"

"Thanks Alec"

**A/N: short, but that seemed like a good point to stop. My apologies for not updating yesterday. I was upset after someone was rather horrible to me and I really couldn't face writing.**


	13. Chapter 13

-1**A/N: this is a short chapter but I hope you like the ending.**

Jasper's POV

I needed Bella to believe me. I needed her to understand that I really was here to look after her. I waited until Alec had left, then I slipped a note under her door. 

Bella,

Please forgive me? I am honestly here to keep an eye on you. If I didn't, it would be an offence to my brother's memory.

Meet me in the courtyard at midnight. Please?

Jasper.

It was five to twelve when I posted it. I didn't want to give her too long to decide, in case she thought up a suitable reason not to go. I went to the courtyard and leant against the wall, staring up at the moon. I become aware of footsteps behind me but I didn't turn.

"It's a nice night" said Bella, coming over to stand beside me.

"Yeah. It's beautiful"

"Why did you want to see me?" she asked.

"I want you to forgive me for what happened. Not just me feeding off you but everything else that happened before. At the party. I didn't mean to"

"I know you didn't. and I don't blame you. It's just who you are. I knew there would be dangers to me and Edward being together but I didn't care. I just thought we'd work round it"

"Edward wanted you to lead a normal life without him, without danger. He just wanted you to be happy. If that was the case, he was willing to live without you…as long as you were happy"

"but I wasn't. I was alone. I was scared and upset. I was so empty. No one knew how I felt. They just thought I was being over the top but I really tried to get over it. To be normal, for Charlie and for Jake"

"And now this"

"And now this" she agreed "It's not fair on Charlie. He's had to put up with so much because of me and I have no way to tell him that I'm alive, that I'm okay. He probably thinks I'm dead"

"He'll hope you're not. I'm sure…eventually…"

"Don't you start. Alec seems to think the same, that I'll get out of here but I don't. I'd rather be realistic then hopeful"

"Why?"

"False hope doesn't work" she sighed and when I looked at her, I thought I saw tears on her cheek but she blinked and they were gone.

"You shouldn't give up"

"Why not? I have nothing left to live for except a memory"

"yes you do"

"no I don't" I spun her around so she was facing me. I was going to say something but the words got caught in my throat. I just stared in her beautiful chocolate eyes, filled with intense sadness.

"What Jasper?" she asked. I couldn't help it. I grabbed her, pulling her towards me. My lips met hers, stealing a kiss. She let out a small gasp of surprise, but responded immediately, her hands wrapping in my hair. I kissed her with all the emotions I could feel, so she felt it. And she did the same. I gave her my sadness, my anger at Edward and Alice's murders, my joy that she was alive after all, my concern for her wellbeing. And in return she gave me her abandonment, how alone she'd been, the happiness at finding a friend, seeing Alice again, her sorrow for Edward and finally her surprise at seeing me and now this.

When I at last released her so she could breathe, she stared at me.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I gave you a reason to live" I said.

**A/N: Like? Love? Hate? **


	14. Chapter 14

-1**A/N: I'm glad people liked the end of the last chapter. For those wondering about Felix, he WILL get his comeuppance but it may not come from the source you expect.**

I went back to my room in a daze and slumped onto my bed. Wow. What had just happened? Jasper had kissed me. He'd kissed me. Why? I sighed and got up. I knew Alec liked me. Jasper had kissed me but I didn't know how he actually felt about me. Felix wanted to use me. I was confused and upset with three guys around me and no idea what to do.

Why was nothing ever simple?

I sighed again, louder and returned to my bed. I knew what I should do. I needed to keep avoiding Felix, make it clear I just wanted to be friends with Alec and…I didn't know what to do about Jasper. Sure, he hadn't hurt me but he was confused, as was I. we both needed our space to get over our losses. Yes, I would give him space.

I lay down and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Jasper's POV

She was avoiding me. After I'd kissed her, she'd gone back to her room and I hadn't seen her since. She wasn't in her room though. I checked. She was definitely avoiding me.

But why had I kissed her? I had just felt…something. Something strong and uncontrollable. Anyway, I needed to talk to her.

I knew that she had to go to the main hall in the evening so I waited until she left the hall before grabbing her and pulling her into an alcove. She screamed, not realising it was me. I clamped a hand over her mouth.  
"Bella it's okay, it's me" I hissed "Don't scream" she tugged at my hand and I released her.  
"Jasper…what the fuck are you doing?"

"Can we talk somewhere else?" I asked. She hesitated but nodded and led me to her room. I locked the door, so we weren't interrupted.

"So? What is it? What's so important?"

"You've been avoiding me"

"No…I haven't" the liar.

"Yes you have"

"I've been busy"

"Bella, I can tell you're lying. You've been avoiding me. I want to know why. I kissed you. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"No. that kiss didn't mean anything. I mean, we were both confused and upset" What? She thought I'd kissed her because I was upset? Yes I was bloody upset but not so upset that I didn't know what I was doing! What did she think, that I'd imagined she was Alice? God, Edward must have damaged her brain, she never used to be that thick.

"I wasn't confused! I kissed you because I wanted to!" I said.

"No! You wanted a release from the pain! I wanted it too which is why I let you!" she explained.

"Bella, that's not true. I cared deeply about Alice and I'm desperately upset that she's gone but it was you I wanted when I kissed you. Not Alice. Not a release. You" I said, firmly. She shook her head, unwilling to believe it. I grabbed her and forced her to look at me.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that I'm lying" I said. Her chocolate eyes met mine but after a minute she looked away again.

"I'm not and you know it" when her eyes found mine again, they were hard.

"let go of me Jasper" she ordered. I released her. She moved away a few feet and stared at me.

"Go on" I prompted "Say what you want to say"

"I want you to leave" she said, her voice monotone.

"No. say what you want to say, not what you feel you have to" I said.

"Fine. I enjoyed it last night. I enjoyed every second and I wished it had lasted longer but it didn't. I'm going insane! I've got you claiming to love me, Alec expressing interest, I just can't handle it anymore! I feel disloyal to Edward but I don't know why because I haven't done anything wrong! I'm left here living this life because if I don't I'll feel worse and I really want to give up but I can't. I have to keep fighting, existing but I don't know who I'm existing for anymore. I just…don't know what to do" tears were streaming down her cheeks. I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to me. She pressed her face against my chest, trying to stop crying.  
"it's okay Bella. It's okay" was all I could say. Eventually she stopped crying and looked up at me.

"What do I do Jasper? How do I go on?"

"I don't know" I admitted "I've asked myself that every day since it happened. Up until I arrived here. Because…I found a new purpose. Alice was my purpose and when she died I was lost. But now…you are my new purpose" Bella hugged me again, tighter.

"Jasper…I don't know if I'm capable of love. Not anymore. I want to but I don't know if I can"

"Just please…promise you'll try?" I asked.

"I promise"


	15. Chapter 15

-1**Reader: hey.**

**Me: hi.**

**Reader: I just read crimson night. Felix is going to so get beaten up by Jazz!**

**Me: umm…no.**

**Reader: wait…what? Jasper isn't going to kill Felix?**

**Me: No.**

**Reader: What about Alec?**

**Me: No.**

**Reader: WHAT? So no one is going to beat Felix up for what he did to Bella?  
Me: I never said that.**

**Reader: Yes you did.**

**Me: no, I didn't. I simply said that Jasper and Alec aren't going to kill/beat up Felix.**

**Reader: Oh. So who is?  
Me: Wait and see.**

**Reader: That's mean.**

**Me: I'm building suspense.**

**Reader: Oh…can you tell me now?**

**Me: NO! You'll have to wait and see like everyone else**

**Reader: I hate you.**

**Me: But you're not going to stop reading…are you?**

Bella's POV

Jasper and I lay on my bed, simply being. My hand was in his, my head in the crook of his neck.

"Did you ever think that life would end up this way?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was little I used to wonder what would happen in the future. I never imagined anything like this"

"me neither. I thought I'd stay in the army, meet a girl, marry her, maybe have some kids and die defending my country. What about you?"

"I don't know. It was only after I moved to Forks that I could actually imagine my future properly and then when Edward left I didn't think I'd have a future" he squeezed me hand and sat up.

"Bella…I have a question for you?"

"what is it?"

"Can I kiss you?" I laughed.

"You're asking me this time"

"Only to be polite. You don't really have a choice" he said.

"Yes you can kiss me Jasper" he cupped my cheek in his hand and brought my face slowly to his. It wasn't like before. That kiss had been verging on angry. This was soft, comforting.

When we broke away, Jasper smiled.

"Bella, will you go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'd love to Jasper"

"Good. Now, I think you need to get some sleep" he said.

"I'm not tired" I said, suppressing a yawn.  
"Don't lie to me Bella, you're no good at it"

"Okay, maybe I'm a little tired" I admitted. I lay down and Jasper got up, going to leave.

"Jasper…can you stay?" I asked. He looked startled but nodded. He lay next to me again, wrapping an arm tightly around me so my head was resting on his chest. I took comfort in the familiar chill. Some of the best nights of my life had been spent this way.

Jasper's POV

I lay still with Bella in my arms. I could feel her gentle heart beat, her warmth. It felt nice. I stroked her hair and closed my eyes. It was at times like this that I wished that I could still sleep. Sleep was the thing I missed most about humanity. I would have loved to curl up next to Bella and sleep. Her steady breathing was comforting to me. I thought about what she had said earlier. I had never thought my life would turn out this way but I was suddenly glad that it had. I wasn't glad that Alice had been killed but I was happy that I had Bella. The fact that she trusted me, me the monster who had attacked her, enough to let me lie next to her as she slept filled me with love. She trusted me.

**A/N: that was a short filler chapter to pass the time between then and the next big event. There will be lemons in the next chapter and rape in the following chapter. This is just an early warning.**


	16. Chapter 16

-1**A/N: Lemons in this chapter. Look down there**

**V  
V  
V  
**

Why was I so worked up? It was just Jasper! Jasper who had looked after me. Jasper who had kissed me…

"Damn it Bella! Focus!" I shouted at myself. I was supposed to be going out with Jasper in five minutes and by the looks of it I'd be going naked, unless I picked something to wear and fast!

I picked up a dress, then put it down again. Stupid bloody vampires stocking my wardrobe with nothing but dresses! They were very nice dresses but they were still dresses! I would not wear a dress!

There was a knock at the door. I froze, thinking it was Jasper.

"Bella, it's Jane. Can I come in?" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah" she opened the door and came in. her expression was slightly resigned.

"Are you here to yell at me about hurting your brother's feelings?" I asked.

"No. I'm here to give you these. They're Heidi's. I'll come and get them back later. I'd prefer she didn't know I'd stolen them" I took the clothing she offered me and held them up. A forest green shirt and skinny jeans. I slipped them on and peered at myself in the mirror. I looked okay. I was still pale and tired looking, but my scars were covered and with a bit of make up I could just about pass.

"Do I look okay?" I asked Jane. She nodded and smiled sadly.

"you look beautiful Bella. I was just thinking…" she trailed off and shook her head. There was another knock at the door.

"It's Jasper" Jane said "I'll see you later" she left, leaving the door open. Jasper came in. he was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. He was also wearing coloured contact lenses which turned his eyes into a strange violet colour.

"I'm not used to this" he admitted. I felt something. He was afraid.

I went to his side and kissed him softly.

"It's okay Jasper" I whispered, taking his hand "Let's go" He led me out of the building and down into Volterra.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I thought I'd take you to dinner"

"You are going to get bored watching me eat"

"I could never get bored with you Bella" we stopped by a small restaurant. Jasper addressed the server in fluent Italian and got us a very nice seat on the terrace, overlooking the city. I ordered spaghetti and it arrived quickly.

"Bella…" I looked up "never mind"

Our meal went on in silence. Jasper seemed deep in contemplation and I didn't want to disturb him. Afterwards, he paid and led me outside. We wandered back to the Volturi castle but Jasper stopped us in the courtyard.

"Jasper? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. His expression seemed slightly irritated about something.

"I'm sorry Bella" he said. I felt my heart beat faster and fear spread through my limbs "I'm sorry" he repeated "I can't help myself" he pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. I pushed against him wanting more. He hooked my legs around his waist and carried me. I felt air rush past us as we moved at vampire speed. Before I knew it I was thrown onto my bed. Jasper's mouth never left mine as his hands moved slowly to the bottom of my shirt. He pulled it off me so quickly I didn't have time to register the action. It was on the floor. I unbuttoned his shirt nimbly and it joined mine. Jasper pushed me back into the sheets and descended down my body. He pulled off my jeans, unable to contain himself. I didn't care. I wanted him, all of him.

"Bella, you're gorgeous" he whispered. His hands stroked the curves of my body. As they went lower, I felt myself stiffen. He froze, sensing my emotions of confusion and sadness.

"Bella…what's wrong?" I forced myself to calm down. This wasn't Felix! Jasper wouldn't hurt me!

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. I took a deep breath before looking at him.

"No" he gave me a assessing look, to make sure I was certain before nodding and continuing. He kissed me passionately and he slipped a finger between my folds. I gasped in surprised and arched my back at the feeling. He slipped another two fingers inside me and starting to move them slowly. I writhed and moaned, desperate for more. He started thrusting slightly faster, then stopped and pulled his fingers out of me.

"Are you sure Bella?" I nodded, unable to speak. Jasper kicked off his jeans, then his boxers and positioned himself at my entrance. He gave me a quick kiss and pushed into me. I sighed in happiness. he pulled out again and started thrusting at a steady pace. I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him deeper.

"Oh…Jasper. Harder. Oh God…more" I couldn't form a sentence anymore. My mind had turned to mush the moment this had started. He did as I said, thrusting harder and faster into me, grunting and groaning with each thrust.

"Ah…Holy…fuck" I felt the pleasure overcoming me.

"Fuck…so…close. Ah…oh…" Jasper's thrusts grew more erratic as he too drew near to his orgasm.

"Oh god…Jasper" I was so close. So…close…

I closed my eyes tight as I came. Jasper continued thrusting. He grew louder as he also drew close to his release.

"Oh…BELLA!" he growled before he came inside me. Jasper pulled out and curled up next to me.

"I love you Bella" he whispered.

**Later. Jasper's POV**

The door opened and Jane came in. She saw me in bed with Bella and froze.

"I'm sorry, I'll come back later" she said.

"No, it's fine" she picked up Bella's discarded clothes from the floor.

"I know it's none of my business…" she began.

"You're right, it's not"

"Don't hurt her. I'm not sure how much more she can take. If she gets hurt again, I will hold you responsible and I will kill you" she turned and left.

**I have two announcements. ONE: Little white lie is now seeking adoption. I thought it was a good idea at first but I'm not enjoying writing it which means I'm slacking off.**

**TWO: Now that Darke Academy (and little white lie) is moving out of my 'priority zone' I am reopening my pole so that people can choose my next two stories to focus on, along with this one. Check my page for the pole link.**


	17. Chapter 17

-1**A/N: I know it's been a while. Sorry. But I've been busy. Anyway, rape in this chapter. It's only a short one but still, triple X marks the spot so if I get any complaints about there being no warning I am going to say one thing. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

I woke up in Jasper's arms. I kept my eyes closed, moving closer to him.

"morning Bella" he said, tone light and amused.

"Mmm…morning" I said, opening my eyes.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I actually have to get up" he said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Demetri came over a little while ago, said that Aro wanted to speak to me. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay" I said "I'll get washed and dressed"

"Don't get dressed on my account" he said. I rolled my eyes and slipped out of bed, into the bathroom. I ached a little bit and there were bruises on my arms but nowhere near as bad as when Felix had…I shook my head to dislodge the thought. I showered, enjoying the warm water, then headed back into the bedroom to get dressed.

**XXX**

I had just closed the bathroom door when a cold arm wrapped around my waist.

"Why Bella, do I mean so little to you?" said Felix's icy voice. He spun me around and slammed me against the door. My towel fell from my body, baring my skin to him. He sucked a spot on my neck, marking it.

"You should never have done that. You are mine, you belong to me! Understand?"

I didn't reply, too petrified with fear.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he roared.

"yes! Yes I understand!" I squealed. He smiled, a twisted parody of a smile.

"Good" he tugged off his trousers and boxers, before thrusting roughly into me. I closed my eyes, trying to block everything out. He wrapped my legs around his waist, thrusting rougher then he'd ever before.

"Bella…"

"Stop…"

"Why would I do that?" he said. His hands molested my breasts, his mouth pressed against my neck as he sucked and kissed in a frenzied heat.

He pounded into me a few more times before finally finishing

**XXX**

He held me against the wall still and hit me across the face. My head shot to one side with a snap. I sank to the floor and Felix left. I lay there. I'd pinned all my hopes on Jasper to protect me but Felix didn't care. I should never have let myself get close to Jasper.

"Bella?" said a voice. I looked up to see Alec. He crouched at my side.

"Did Felix do this to you?" he asked. I nodded. He wrapped an arm around me, lifting me up and carrying me to the bed.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to tell someone? I'm sure Marcus would help you out, maybe even Aro"

"No! No one is allowed to know except you! Please, promise me Alec that you won't tell anyone…especially not Jasper!"

"Tell Jasper what?" I peered over Alec's shoulder and saw Jasper standing in the doorway.

"What's happened?" he demanded, coming to my side. I looked him in the eye and felt tears springing free. Jasper grabbed Alec by the collar, shoving him against the wall.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"Let go of me! You're blaming the wrong vamp!" he said. Jasper glared at him, but obviously realised he was telling the truth because he let him go.

"You have thirty seconds for one of you to tell me what's going on" he said, folding his arms and glaring at both of us. I exchanged a look with Alec.  
"I can't" I whispered.

"Fine. I'll do it" he said, turning to Jasper "Felix has been forcing Bella to have sex with him" I watched as Jasper's face turned from angry to murderous in a second.

"I am going to kill that guy" he snarled. He started towards the door. I followed, wincing as I moved.  
"No, Jasper, please. Don't!" I begged.

"Bella, he hurt you! I'm going to murder him!"

"No! Aro will kill you! Felix is one of the best on his guard!" He ignored me and headed off. I followed, almost running to keep up. He led me out onto the courtyard where Felix was.

"Felix!" he snapped.  
"jasper, what do I owe the honour?" Jasper darted forward and grabbed Felix by the throat.

"If you ever touch her again I will kill you!" he said. Felix shoved Jasper off and came over to me. I flinched as he approached but he ignored it and reached out to brush his fingers along my arm.

"Like this you mean?" he laughed. Jasper lunged forward but Felix grabbed me by the throat, an arm wrapped around my neck.  
"Take a step and I'll kill her" Jasper's eyes darted from me to Felix. There was nothing he could do.

"Aro won't let you" he said.

"Ha! Aro won't care, she's just a human. Sure he might be a bit pissed at first but he'll get over it" Jasper stood, tensed, not sure what to do next. Him, the master of strategy.

"Let her go!" roared a voice. Felix partially turned, just in time to see Alec fly at us. I felt myself being propelled across the courtyard. I slammed into a wall. Everything started to spin, fading to black. I could hear growls and shouts then I felt a cool arm wrapping around me.

"Bella! Bella!" said Jane's high voice "Bella, can you hear me? Shit…JASPER! ALEC! The blood!"

"Oh god. Bella, speak to me!"

"Bella, it's going to be alright!" the voices meant nothing to me. I was dimly aware of cold breath on my cheek.  
"I'm sorry Bella" said a voice, then I felt sharp pain on my arm. "I'm sorry Bella"


	18. Chapter 18

-1**A/N: this is most likely going to be the last chapter.**

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" called a melodic voice. I opened my eyes to see Jasper's face peering down at me.  
"What happened?" I asked.

"You got hurt, badly. I bit you. I'm sorry" he said. I reached up to stroke his cheek, amazing myself at the grace in that simple movement.

"It's okay Jasper" I said "What happened to Felix?" his face darkened.

"I had to let him go to get to you"

"I'm sorry Jasper"

"Why are you apologizing? I only wanted to hurt him, for hurting you. I actually ended up hurting you more" he looked away.

"Jasper, everything's fine. Can I get up?"

"Sure" I sat up, loving the fluidity of my movements. I climbed to my feet, glancing around me.

"Where am I?" I didn't recognize the white walls and light furniture.

"Jane's room"

"She's had a paint job" I noted. Jasper smiled and nodded

"So…I'm a vampire now?"

"Yes"

"Why don't I feel thirsty?"

"I'm not sure. How do you feel then?"

"Shouldn't you be able to tell me that?" I teased. He grinned.

"Humour me" he said.

"I feel…odd" I admitted "Right now I just want to get out of here"

"Well, Bella…since you're no longer human the law can't claim you. You can leave here" I gasped. I hadn't realised that.

"Really? I can leave?"

"they have no reason to keep you" he said.

"Great! Let's go!" I started towards the door but Jasper grabbed me.

"Bella, don't you think you should feed first?"

"No! I'm not hungry! I just want to get out of this bloody castle" I said. He let me go with a shrug and I led the way to the throne room. Aro was sitting there with the other brothers.

"Ah Isabella! Awake at last. I must say, immortality suits you" I allowed a brief smile.

"I'm not lingering long. I just wanted to say that I was leaving"

"just like that? What makes you think we'll allow it"

"The law has been kept. I'm a vampire. I was never a member of your guard so you have no claim over me and I'd rather be killed then stay here a second longer" I said, bluntly.

"if that's what you wish" he smiled slightly "You see, I have no desire to let you go Bella"

"Fine. Kill me" I said, hands on my hips. The Volturi had taken everything from me. My mate, my family, my friends, my dignity, my virginity, my freedom, my humanity. Everything. I guess it was only fitting for them to take my life as well.

"Bella, don't do this" said Jasper, quietly.

"SHUT UP!" I snarled "Jasper, you have no idea how much they have made me suffer and until you do then don't say a word" I turned back to Aro "So? You going to kill me or what? I mean, with everything else that's happened to me here death doesn't seem that bad"

"Jane, Alec. Dispatch her" he said coldly, to the twins who had been hovering uncertainly nearby. They exchanged a look.

"I'm sorry master but no" said Alec "I won't do it"

"Neither will I. Bella is my sister. I won't kill her" said Jane, coming to my side and taking my hand. Alec took the other hand and I met Aro's eyes.

"What now?"

"You want something doing" he muttered under his breath, getting to his feet. I glanced at Alec and Jane.  
"guys, you should move"

"Bella, we're with you on this!" said Jane.

"I understand that but if you don't you'll end up getting hurt and I've already caused the deaths of too many people. Now move" Alec led Jane reluctantly away and they went to stand next to Jasper.  
"You know you can't defeat me in a fight and it would be foolish to think otherwise" Aro said.

"I know. I told you, I'd rather be dead then stuck here. Kill me. I'm not going to fight" I said. Aro circled me, then suddenly darted forward. I had closed my eyes so I wouldn't see death looming towards me but then no attack came. I opened my eyes to see Aro on the floor. Wow. Did I do that?

"Looks like Bella has a power" muttered Jane. Aro snarled and tried again but was repelled.

"Is it a physical shield?" Alec asked.

"no" said Jasper. He reached forward and touched me "It's an emotional shield. It's designed to act depending on the emotions Bella feels for a certain person" I regained my composure and smiled.

"So I guess I'll be leaving after all since no one can kill me?" Aro snarled but nodded. I'd never seen the powerful vampire so angry. I smiled to myself and started to leave.

"However" he said, before I could leave "Alec and Jane are to be punished for their disobedience and so will Jasper"

"No way. I quit" said Jasper.

"Yeah, me too" said Alec. Jane stared at him. While she may have been willing to side with me she hadn't been expecting her brother to leave.

"I'm with Bella too" she said, eyebrow raised as she waited to see if Aro would challenge her. Physically, he couldn't touch her because I would shield her. She could also use her power on him.

"Fine. But if I ever see any of you again, do not expect mercy"

"We'll keep that in mind if we decide to visit" I said, before turning on my heel and leading the group out of the room. We all arranged to grab stuff from our rooms before meeting up in the courtyard. On my way down the corridor, I bumped into Felix.  
"looking good Bella" he said, groping at my butt. I snarled and slammed him against the wall, eyes ablaze with rage. He tried to move but my strength and shield held him there.

"You're lucky I don't tear you apart you miserable fuck for what you did to me. I'm not going to but I will give you a warning. If I ever see you again, if you ever touch anyone the way you touched me I will kill you"

"How are you going to know?"

"I have my ways" I smirked and pressed harder with my shield. He let out a cry of pain as the pressure started to crack his skin.

"Fine!" he cried. I smiled and let him down.

"Good. Bye now" I went to my room. I didn't have much that I wanted to take, just some clothes, so I was finished quickly. I heard a knock on my door and went to get it. It was Alec.  
"hey Alec"

"Bella"

"Thank you, for what you did. I know that Volterra is your home and you're leaving it"

"No Bella. Volterra was never my home. Home is wherever your family is. You and Jane are my family. And I know you don't feel the way I do about you but I'll always be there to look after you. If you ever need me. And as long as you're happy, so am I"

"Thank you Alec" I kissed his cheek and took his hand. We went out to the courtyard where the others were waiting.  
"Come on then, where too first?" Jasper asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I want to go home" I said, simply.

**A/N: And that's the end. It's finished! Yeah! Well, I might post an epilogue.**


End file.
